The Forbidden Friendship/Transcript
(Spike grabs ahold of and eats a portion of fronds from a spruce tree) (Chomper finds and eats a caterpillar found from a knothole of the same tree) Chomper: How can you eat those things, Spike? Cera: Hmph! You're one to talk. Ruby: There's not much else for Spike to eat that he can ''eat. 'Littlefoot: I'm just glad the warm time is finally coming. '''Petrie: Then there will be all kinds of green food to eat! (Spike grunts with a mouthful of food) Ducky: I'm looking forward to swimming in the watering hole, instead of walking on it. Cera: Yeah, if the hardwater really is ''turning soft. '(An icicle falls and nearly hit Cera and Petrie)' 'Petrie: Me thinks it is, you know what that means... '''Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie: Hardwater Hopping! Ruby: How does hardwater hop? Petrie: Water not hop, you hop on water! Littlefoot: Come on, we'll show ya! (The children go to a nearby river) Cera: I wanna go first! Ruby: I'm going to sit here and watch so I can see. (Ruby sits on boulder) Cera: Hmmm... (Cera hops unscathed across the river on the tops of ice chunks flowing downstream) Cera: Woohoo! Was I great or what?! Who's next? Chomper: Me! I'll go! (Chomper makes it across with minor difficulty) Chomper: I did it! Ruby, did you see that? Ruby: No, sorry. I was busy seeing all of this green food! (Ruby brushes snow from the visible blades of grass) Cera: Wow! (Cera gasps) ---- THEME SONG All I see is the day in front of us (All I see is the day in front of us) Burning bright with a newborn sun (Burning bright with a newborn sun) Come follow me Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time '' ''Before Time! ---- Mr. Threehorn: Yes, it's greenfood alright, but there's not much of it. Grandpa Longneck: Well, I guess the cold time was just too cold. Mr. Threehorn: Hmph! If you ask me, there's not enough to go around. Not nearly enough. Grandpa Longneck: Oh, I think there's plenty for all of us, as long as we share. Mr. Threehorn: Share? Hmmm... but still, the more horns you have the more food you get, right? Grandpa Longneck: Umm... I don't think so. (Mr. Threehorn groans) Mr. Threehorn: It's just a good thing there aren't any more of us. ---- SCENE TRANSITION Cera: Hey everybody, look! Far Walkers! Littlefoot: Those Far Walkers look familiar. (Spike gasps excitedly, before running down to greet them) (Ducky gasps upon identifying a specific member of their herd) Ducky: It's Tippy! ---- Mr Threehorn: Share our food? Are you crazy? There's not enough to go around as it is. Spiketail Leader: Of course there is. You're just being selfish. Mr. Threehorn gasps Adult dinosaurs chattering in agreement Mr. Threehorn: I don't belive this! First you barge in and demand to share our food and then you insult us! Spiketail Leader: (Getting in Mr. Threehorn' face) I don't like your attitude. Mr. Threehorn: '''Nobody asked you to like it. '''Grandpa Longneck: (attempting to settle the Spiketail Leader and Mr. Threehorn's argument) Please there's plenty of food for everyone. Mr Threehorn: No, there's not and even if there were, I wouldn't want to share with this pack of... interlopers! (Thuds the Spiketail Leader) Spiketail Leader: (talking to Mr. Threehorn) Did you push me, huh, you trying to push me? Mr. Threehorn: Oh, when I push you you'll know it. Mr. Threehorn and the Spiketail Leader growl more '' ''Mr. Threehorn and the Spiketail Leader start fighting and kids gasp Tippy's Mother: Oh my. Grandpa Longneck: No no. Break it up please, break it up. Spiketail Leader: Oh, okay (strains and grunts while trying to get free). Spiketail Leader: We're stuck aren't we? Littlefoot and his friends laugh (except for Cera) Grandpa Longneck: You're all welcome to share what little food we have. ---- Spiketail Leader: But that doesn't mean we need to hang around with you. Mr. Threehorn: Oh-ho! How sad! Domehead: (about Spiketail Leader while Far Walkers walking away) Well, I never... Iguanodon: Who does he think he is? Domehead: Humph, the nerve! Spiketail Leader: (To Tippy's Mother) Why is your son playing with Spike?, I forbid it!, you hear me Tippy? I forbid you to play with that Great Valley..Spiketail! Tippy's Mother: 'Oh now Tippy, you heard what our leader said "no playing with Spike". ''Spike groans sadly 'Mama Swimmer: '(to Spike) Don't even think about it, Spike. Those Far Walkers don't want to associate with us, then so be it. '''Ducky: I am sorry about you and Tippy, but I will play whatever game you want. Oh, Spike is too sad to play. Littlefoot: '''Spike would still get to play with Tippy if the grownups weren't mad at each other. '''Cera: '''It's all the Far Walkers' fault! They shouldn't have barged in here when there isn't enough food to go around! '''Ducky: There is Spike! He is playing with Tippy (remembers what Mama Swimmer said), oh no no! Spike is disobeying our Mommy! If someone sees him he'll be in so much trouble he will, he will. (Ducky sing "What To Do") Ducky: If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone ever? All: Uh huh. Ducky: I just saw Spike and Tippy and they were playing together! (All gasp) Petrie: You going to tell on them? Ducky: I don't know what to do, that's why I came to ask you! But Spike also should not be disobeying our Mommy. Cera: Well, if you're not going to tell anyone about Spike and Tippy then I will! Ducky: Cera! No, no! Cera: Hey! Wait till you hear what I found out! Tippy's Mother: (asks angrily) Tippy, what are you doing with Spike? Tippy: We just want to play together! Tippy's Mother: But you disobeyed me. Mama Swimmer: Spike, you disobyed me! Tippy's Mom: Well, your Spike must have talked Tippy into it. Mama Swimmer: (to Tippy's Mother) My Spike doesn't talk. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts